Wonder Weapon
Wonder Weapons were a series of special weapons created by European scientists during the 1940s to the late 1960s. Each weapon has a special effect on zombies when fired. Many believe that most of these weapons are powered by Element 115. Ray Gun The Ray Gun was the first wonder weapon created by the German scientists and was introduced in Nacht der Untoten of World at War. It is considered one of the best guns in zombies, due to its good accuracy and high power up until about Round 25. It was also in an easter egg in the mission Little Resistance of World at War. Canon Appearances *Because of its high popularity among players, it has been featured in every canon Zombies map to date and most fanon. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Also created by the German scientists, namely Edward Richtofen, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was the second featured wonder weapon that first appeared in Shi No Numa of World at War. It is a useful weapon when surrounded by many zombies, but is often looked down upon, as it can steal kills and cancel a teammate's Juggernog if they are hit (only on Der Riese). It contains a three round magazine and fires electricity, which may also be conjoined with Element 115. Canon Appearances *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Call of the Dead Monkey Bomb Although it's orgins are unknown, the Monkey Bomb is a monkey timer that played cymbals whenever the timer went off. It entertains Zombies with music before violently exploding, being a reference to the 'Pipe Bomb' from the Left4Dead series. Canon Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops only) *Zombie Verrückt (Black Ops only) *Shi No Numa (Black Ops only) *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Shangri-La Thundergun Believed to be created by Soviet scientists, the Thundergun produces a large burst of compressed air when fired. It is great at clearing large hordes, however, is often traded for a better weapon because it can leave a player with no ammo is used carelessly and doesn't usually kill zombies in the first blast of air. It is also in a easter egg in the mission "Numbers" in Black Ops. Canon Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops only) *Kino der Toten *Ascension Winter's Howl Many players believe the Winter's Howl was created by the Soviet scientists, then the blueprint was taken by the American scientists. It freezes the zombies temporarily when fired. Canon Appearances *Zombie Verrückt (Black Ops only) *"Five" Gersch Device The Gersch Device was created by Russian scientist known only as Gersch, creating a miniature black hole when activated. When activated, it will pull zombies toward the center of the black hole, killing them once they come in contact. It will teleport players to any open part of the map, but will instantly kill players that are already downed. It replaces the secondary grenade slot. Canon Appearances *Ascension *Moon Matryoshka Dolls Like the Monkey Bomb, the Matryoshka Dolls are actually dolls made for children. However, they will create explosions when activated. Because Matryoshka Dolls are inside one another in reality, there will be multiple explosions when activated. Matryoshka Dolls occupy the secondary grenade slot. It is unknown who created these dolls. Canon Appearances *Ascension *Call of the Dead Scavenger Created by a man named Harvey Yena, the Scavenger is a crossbow-like sniper rifle, firing explosive bolts. Many players consider this weapon a good weapon to use, despite its low starting ammo and its crossbow-like nature. Canon Appearances *Call of the Dead V-R11 When fired upon zombies, it reverts the zombie hit back into a human. As this human runs away, the zombies may or may not follow him, similar to that of the Monkey Bomb. However, the human will be killed and the zombies will resume going after the player. Many players look down on this weapon, because of its low ammo count and how it has no damage, other than the fact that it turns zombies into humans. Canon Appearances *Call of the Dead 31-79 JGb215 ﻿The 31-79 JGb215 shrinks zombies, making them much smaller and have higher voices. It is unknown if the weapon simply shrinks zombies or turns them into babies. Due to the complicated name, players have given it nicknames such as "Baby-maker", "Shrink Ray", "Shrink Gun", and others. Canon Appearances *Shangri-La Wave Gun/Zap Gun Dual Wield This is the only interchangeable Wonder Weapon and also the only Dual Wield Wonder Weapon. It shares Wunderwaffe's crosshairs, and acts similarly, but does not arc. Canon Appearances *Moon Quantum Entanglement Device The Quantum Entanglement Device, or QED is a tactical grenade that has a random and unpredictable effect, from Pack-a-Punching everyone's weapons, to making a Ray Gun turret, to taking away ammo. Canon Appearances *Moon Category:Canon Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Zombie Verrückt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Call of the Dead Category:Ascension Category:Shangri-La Category:Moon (Canon) Category:Group 935